


Chained

by LunaIssabella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Este fandom me encanta.Ya saben esta serie no es mía.





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Este fandom me encanta.
> 
> Ya saben esta serie no es mía.

 

**Chained**

Jazz mira la enorme mansión Masters unos segundos antes de respirar hondo para llenarse de determinación y toca el enorme portón, Sam y Tucker a su espalda miran a su alrededor pendiente a cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerles daño. Con Vlad Masters cualquier cosa podría pasar. El susodicho abre la puerta unos segundos después y los mira de arriba abajo con cierto disgusto que disfraza de indiferencia.

La pelirroja lo mira haciendo una mueca. El hombre nunca le había agradado, y sabe que jamás lo hará, así que cuando Danny empezó a actuar de forma extraña y pasar más tiempo con el mayor miles de pensamientos negativos se agolparon en su mente. Había imaginado un montón de escenarios, desde lavado de mentes hasta algún tipo extraño de lobotomía que hubiera convertido a su hermano menor en un ciego seguidor del mitad-fantasma parado frente a ella. Para su fortuna Sam y Tucker también pensaban que algo raro estaba pasando allí por lo que en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad no dudaron de ir con ella a enfrentar al hombre armados hasta los dientes con armas anti-fantasmas en caso de necesitarlas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Jazmine? —pregunta con amabilidad pero los tres jóvenes pueden notar el tono burlón en su voz.

—Sabemos que le hiciste algo a Danny, ¡déjalo ir Vlad! —exige la chica juntando toda la fuerza que es capaz y empujándole dentro para poder entrar.

El mayor gruñe y sostiene su brazo con fuerza mirándola con intenso enojo. Ella se estremece pero alza el mentón de forma orgullosa dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por el hombre.

—Daniel no quiere verlos a ninguno de ustedes, así ¿por qué no se marchan por dónde vinieron?

—¿No quiere vernos o no puede vernos? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Danny?! —la voz de Sam se alza en un grito casi desesperado y su cabeza se llena de horribles imágenes donde Vlad tortura a Danny de formas horribles e impensables.

—Devuélvenos a Danny Vlad —Tucker alza una pistola plasmica apuntando a su cabeza.

El hombre deja escapar una fuerte carcajada ante el gesto del moreno.

—¿Es qué no estáis escuchando? Daniel no quiere verlos a ninguno de ustedes —jala a Jazz y la empuja hacia los más jóvenes soltándola—. Márchense ahora.

—No nos iremos hasta ver a… —la voz de la chica se corta cuando ve a su hermano bajar las escaleras.

Suspira aliviada al verlo aparentemente sano y salvo, sin ningún rasguño visible. Eso sin embargo no quita la preocupación que se afianza con mayor fuerza al ver los ojos fríos de su hermano quién los mira de arriba abajo con disgusto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta al estar abajo acercándose a ellos. Inmediatamente se apoya contra Vlad mirándoles de forma burlona al ver la pistola que carga Tucker. —¿No me digas que piensas dispararnos con eso?

—Danny, vinimos a buscarte has estado actuando muy extraño y… —Sam da un paso al frente sin poder creerse la actitud de su amigo, ¿qué diablos le había hecho Vlad?

El moreno sin embargo no responde dedicándole una mirada de hastío. Repentinamente saca de su bolsillo una larga cadena de un verde fluorescente y la engancha en un collar de cuero, negro y elegante, que no habían notado antes rodea el cuello de Vlad quién les había estado dedicando una mueca de desprecio desde que la voz de Danny se dejase escuchar por la sala. El menor jala la cadena provocando que el hombre caiga de rodillas e inmediatamente este coloca sus manos en el suelo en una posición canina pero extrañamente amenazante para ellos. Danny se sienta en su espalda y cruza sus piernas jalando la cadena para mantener quieto a Vlad bajo él.

—Su presencia no es de mi agrado aquí, y me estáis empezando a aburrir —palmea la cabeza de Vlad sonriéndoles sardónicamente—. Les recomiendo se vayan de inmediato, no tengo muchas ganas de retener por mucho tiempo a mi mascota y les puedo asegurar que no será nada amable con ustedes.

Como para demostrar su punto Vlad empieza a gruñirles cual animal rabioso y podrían jurar que energía plasmática le rodea pero eso es algo imposible. Como humanos ni Danny ni mucho menos Vlad por más años que tuviera siendo mitad fantasma podían exudar tanto poder.

—No nos iremos sin ti Danny —dice Jazz en voz baja ignorando la alarma de peligro que se enciende en su cabeza.

Sam y Tucker no son tan arriesgados como la pelirroja y empiezan a retroceder lentamente. Se miran entre ellos con cierta resignación, el Danny frente a ellos sentado sobre Vlad ''reteniéndolo'' no era su Danny y de nada valía intentar convencerle de volver con ellos. Cada uno toma uno de los brazos de Jazz y la jalan para salir de ahí antes de desatar la furia de cualquiera de los dos. Danny ya no era su amigo y algo les dice que la próxima vez que intentasen interferir no tendrían tanta suerte.

Danny los ve marchar con frialdad y cuando la puerta se cierra baja de la espalda de Vlad y jala la cadena hasta hacer que este se arrodille a la altura de su rostro. Le sonríe ampliamente como si estuviera feliz pero el enojo hace centellar sus ojos azules en verde.

—Creo que tengo que castigarte un poco para que tomes nota de no volverles dejar entrar aquí, sabes que no quiero verlos —jala más la cadena apretando el collar alrededor de su cuello.

Vlad no dice nada y simplemente regresa la sonrisa a modo de desafío. Danny ríe y se aleja jalando la cadena para que volviese a su posición a gatas y camine tras él. Tiene que enseñarle un par de cosas a su mascota y sin duda alguna ambos se divertirían bastante con ello.


End file.
